the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Dale
Overview Dale is a faction created by Lego_Army to create a new power in the North. It is currently led by King PizzaKingOfPizza, who rules from his capital of Dale. Ranks The Dalish rank system: * King - The absolute ruler of the Kingdom. * Prince '''- The Heir of the Kingdom and hand of the king. * '''Grand Marshal '''- Commander the Kingdoms armies. * '''Jarl -''' ' A member of the Kingdom's nobility. * '''Knight '- Senior players who deserve extra recognition. * Northmen '-' 'Players who have passed recruitment. * '''Recruit '-''' '''Players who have not passed recruitment. History The Kingdom Dale first began in early November 2015 with the name 'Kingdom of Rhovanion'. The founder, King Lego_Army started it as a successor state to the Kingdom of Rhovanion which was destroyed in lore by an Easterling invasion. Rhovanion was later renamed to Dale. The faction started out by claiming East Bight and Northern Wilderland. (Dale wasn't yet added to the mod.) This, however sparked a conflict with the orcs of Mordor and those of Dol Guldur. They claimed East Bight and parts of Wilderland. A border was created that both sides agreed on but East Bight was still an issue. They would settle it by trial by combat. Lego would fight aidansebastion, King of Mordor in an one on one. East Bight was lost. Mewarmy was unbanned in late November of 2015, and in late December reclaimed the throne of Rohan. Almost immediately, he attacked Dale. His men raided Dale and pillaged the lands. Lego tried to talk him down, but war ensued. The siege of Dale was fought between Dale and Rohan. On the side of Dale, was Dorwinion, Gundabad mercenaries, and others from all around. The attackers were Rohan, the Dwarves, and a large contingent of Elves and other soldiers. The defenders were outnumbered and badly fortified. As Lego was giving a speech to his forces, the hordes of his enemies attacked from the Mountain. Taken by surprise, they were slaughtered. After the defeat, Lego left the server. With only a handful of men still in Dale, the attackers struck again in an illegal siege. Fortunately, the defenders managed to win the war anyway. Dale was still free. On the 30th of October 2017, King Lego_Army left Dale to have a break. In his place he left behind a constitutional monarchy with ChildWalrus as the Figurehead. ChildWalrus then passed on his limited powers to Fiene22 who was queen for a few days. A week into the new year, Lego returned to Dale, and with the support of the players took control of the government. This event is known as the January Crisis as the Dwarven factions refused to recognize the new King, and alongside the Mordoran Dominion threatened war to reinstall Fiene to the throne. The crisis ended after a week when Lego succeeded in peacefully reclaiming complete control of the Kingdom. On the 29th of April 2018, King Lego_Army quit the server after several years on it. The kingdom was now empty except for a few players without true leadership. On the 8th of May 2018, GajaHasFallen was proclaimed king by MandatoryPeanut and Laeonathan in order to rebuild Dale. Soon afterwards, Lego would recognize Gaja as king. On the 10th of August 2018, King GajaHasFallen was banned after a short but extremely successful reign, and Laeonathan, the former Grand Advisor became the new King of Dale. On the 5th of November 2018, King Laeonathan abdicated and gave the throne to jakub8899. Neither jakub nor his successor, KefinLOTR, would last long. PizzaKingOfPizza laid claim to the throne, as did HarrMac of Rohan. Realizing HarrMac gave Dale a greater chance of success, Pizza gave up his claim, and endorsed HarrMac as King. On the 26th of December 2018, HarrMac was crowned King by PizzaKingOfPizza. On the 17th of January 2019, The Kingdom of Dale joined the Coalition of Dawn. On the 18th of February, the Kingdom of Dale declared war on Northern Umbar, due to them joining the war against the Wind Dwarves. This would spark a brief conflict in which Dale took the Northern Umbar capitol and forced them to pay Dale tribute. On the 9th of March 2019, HarrMac resigned from his position as King of Dale and left the Kingdom after bringing Dale to its greatest point since the reign of GajaHasFallen. He would be succeeded by Prince PizzaKingOfPizza. On the 24th of April 2019, the Kingdom of Dale entered the war against Dunland on the side of Arnor. Active Players *PizzaKingOfPizza, King *Laeonathan, Prince and Jarl of Redwater Ford *Black31, Grand Marshal and Jarl of Bardhaven *Martin752003, Jarl of the Dalish Crossroads *EinRollmops, Jarl of Old Rhovanion *RHVT, Jarl of Running Ford *MicHasFallen *Kinkkupizza37 *Taikaviita *mickminero *CursedChicken *BagelHasFallen *theMChippo123 *Luqz_ *Nalleboi *HenryReynolds *Auke123 *Mesmerized_ *Fanni778 *Mr_Piggy *Saaaaapy *Strider04 *MacHasFallen *Zobair Major Builds '''Dale - The Capital of the Kingdom of Dale, Bardhaven - Dale's main port. 'The Dalish Crossroads '- A village built on the Great Dalish Crossroads. 'Running Ford '- A town situated on the ford of the River Running. 'Redwater Ford '- A fortified town marking the easternmost border of Dale. 'Old Rhovanion '-''' 'A city built on the ruins of the ancient capital of the Kingdom of Rhovanion. '''Carrock '-''' '''A small fishing village built on the banks of the Anduin. Requirements to Join To join the Kingdom of Dale, you will need to complete the following. * Gain 100 Dalish Alignment * Reach the City of Dale Diplomacy Allies: * Coalition of Dawn * Woodman of Mirkwood Non Aggression Pacts: * Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind Category:Factions Category:Rhovanion Category:Good Category:Men Category:Middle Men